


Long Night

by Atanih88



Series: In Heat [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A/B/O, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Riding, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atanih88/pseuds/Atanih88
Summary: Peter needs just a little bit more.





	Long Night

**Author's Note:**

> So. I'm stressed out. Porn happened. That's all she wrote. (Literally. Hah. Laughing at my own lame joke. Anyway...) This is unbeta'd, so apologies for any/all mistakes. Hope it at least makes up for the lack of porn in the first one?

The numbers on Tony's watch read 3.23 AM.

He sits, sprawled on the chair in the dark, robe tied loose around his waist, legs splayed, head resting back. He hurts everywhere. He can feel the burn of scratches raked from the back of his neck all the way down his back to his waist and ribcage. His ass didn't escape either and he knows there'll be bruises there. Tony's throat is a minefield of soreness from all the marks sucked into his skin.

Also, he's pretty sure his dick is broken.

A moan sounds from the bed. It makes all the hairs on Tony's body stand up on end, the feeling sweeping over him close to dread. Except for the part where his dick twitches. It's painful.

Tony winces and spreads his legs, because Tony junior deserves as much space and as he wants right now. Maybe even some much deserved rest.

Tony lifts his head and a groan rises in his chest. 

He's been avoiding looking, just because he knows, knows the image is going to knife right through him.

On Tony's Queen sized bed, in a mess of sheets that are barely clinging to the mattress and scattered sex toys, with an arm wrapped around a pillow and lying on his front, is Peter.

The city lights filter in through the floor to ceiling windows, throwing Peter's body into stark relief.

Tony's gaze drift over the dips and curves of him, the swell of a calf, dip of Peter's spine, the long stretch of Peter's neck and hair that's sticking up every which way from Tony's fingers and Peter's own. He follows the line of Peter's back to the plump ass that's on display. An ass that has given Tony the ride of his life. More than once. Several times, actually. 

Enough times that Tony hadn't enjoyed that last trip to the can and had briefly considered dipping his dick in ice just to make it feel better.

Tony's not sure he can take another round.

But even as he thinks it, Peter turns his head. His eyes open slowly, light glinting off them. They zero in on Tony.

Oh boy.

Tony breathes in deep and waits. 

'Hey, Mr Stark.' Peter's voice sounds as if it's been dragged over a grater.

'You alright, kid?' Tony asks. 'You need anything? Got you some water. You want something to eat?'

At the mention of water, Peter lifts his head up off the bed and spots the bottle Tony had left on the bedside table earlier. He sits up; movements slow, like he's moving under water. And Tony was already treated to the sight of Peter on his knees, but watching him kneeling on the bed, back and ass on display like that as Peter drinks—well.

That's not gonna get old any time soon.

In the quiet of the room, he can hear Peter gulping the water down. When Peter's done, he very carefully reaches to put the empty bottle back on the bedside table. Then he rests his hands on his thighs and hangs his head.

'Um. Mr Stark.' Peter sighs and then eases himself to sit on the edge of the bed, bare feet touching the floor and hands curling around the edges of the bed. His head is still hanging low.

He looks as exhausted as Tony feels. 'Kid? You good?' He frowns, starts to sit up because it occurs to him that despite Peter's crazy strength and the way his body is built for the crazy, intense sex drive that omega's go through in a heat—which Tony's managed to satisfy, by the way—Peter might be hurting.

Peter nods his head, barely lifting it and doesn't move for a moment. 'I think—I think one more.'

Tony stares. 

'Kid.'

Maybe if they use the toys again, could be enough to see the rest of this through—

'Sorry,' Peter murmurs. He glances up and Tony can see it. There's awareness there now that hadn't been there earlier, when Peter had been so deep in heat all he'd wanted was to have Tony crammed as deep inside him as possible. But now, although Tony can see how the heat is still making him a little hazy around the edges, making the skin of Peter's chest and throat darken. But now there's concern there, concern for Tony.

Fuck.

'Come here,' Tony says.

Peter gets up, slower than he'd been earlier in the night, but just as eager.

'Might take a little work though,' Tony says already reaching for him and despite how little he feels like he can move right now, feeling the muscles and heat of Peter's flanks under his hands fills him with a deep-seated satisfaction that Tony knows he's going to want beyond this night. 'Middle-aged, genius, billionaire here.'

Peter's mouth quirks up in a smile as he moves to stand in the space between Tony's open legs. It's a little weak, a lot tired, but there. 'I don't mind,' Peter says. And then of course, because what the hell, Tony might as well die right here because this is as good as it gets, Peter kneels and tugs Tony's robe open in one motion.

The hand Peter wraps around Tony makes him hiss. Good and bad. Tony drops his head back and locks his hands on the arms of the chair, gritting his teeth.

Peter just wraps his fingers around him, loose grip around Tony's soft weight.

'This feels a little surreal, you know?'

'Kid, thinking isn't high on my list of priorities right now. Shocking, I know.' The groan punches out of his throat follows the hot wet heat that envelops the head of his cock, the velvet rough of Peter's tongue stroking the underside of Tony's soft cock makes Tony's eyes water even as his lower belly tenses from the sensation. 'Christ,' he drops a hand and threads his fingers through Peter's hair, can't really control the strength of his grip right now as his hips can't decide whether to shove forward and pull back. 'Should've made those changes to my will,' he murmurs.

The surprised laugh Peter lets out around Tony's cock almost finishes him right there and then. Tony's not even sure there's anything left in his balls for him to even come but he's hardening. Slowly. Painfully.

Fuck. Fuck.

When Peter begins to suck, Tony flinches. It's like—god. It's addictive, gives a whole new meaning to excruciating pleasure. Tony's hard now, his aching balls tightening. He's holding on to Peter's hair so tightly he's surprised Peter hasn't said anything about it but he can't stop himself, just like he can't stop the small hitch of his hips, shoving himself into that wet mouth now, teeth grinding together as the sensitivity makes his eyelashes damp.

The sounds are lewd in the quiet of the room and make Tony feel like they're wrapped in dark velvet, the slick, slurping sounds music to his hears—the brief choking when Tony presses in deep and holds himself there for a second too long followed by the rush of Peter's breath.

Yeah. Tony's going to hell.

But that's when he smells it. He's familiar with it now. The first few times he hadn't noticed it, but then after being down between Peter's thighs for most of the night, tongue spearing into his tight hole and tasting slick for the first time in his life, Tony knew that scent. He'd know it anywhere.

It tinges the air with its sweetness and instantly Tony is struck by the sense memory of Peter's natural juices slicking his mouth and cheeks, fragrant on his tongue in a way that makes Tony think of rose water.

And he wants it. 

Not like anyone would accuse Tony of being a saint, and there's probably no one who comes as close to having tried as many substances, legal or illegal as Tony. He knows the signs of addiction, knows when something pings in his stomach and sticks in his throat like a craving. He thinks he could lap at Peter's hole forever and never come up.

'Fuck, baby,' the endearment slips past his lips, natural as anything and Peter moans, the sound vibrating around Tony and making him shout, 'up. Get up here.'

Peter opens his mouth, lets Tony's cock drag down his tongue as he falls out of the snug grip of Peter's lips.

'Um, Mr Stark,' Peter says as he climbs over him, straddling Tony in one sinuous motion, his blushing cock bobbing as he settles, ass rubbing over Tony's cock and leaving it wet.

Damn. Tony loves that. Even when he can barely stand any more stimulation, he loves that.

Peter ducks his head so that Tony can only seen the down sweep of his lashes and his red, red mouth. He pushes the robe off of Tony's shoulders, baring all of Tony to him. 'Can you call me baby again? I, um, I kinda really like it, you know.'

'Sweetheart,' Tony grunts, curving his hands to Peter's waist and running his thumbs along the Peter's hipbones, digging his fingers in there, 'you get that ass on me and I'll call you whatever you want.'

It's kind of ridiculous that the kid can still blush in this situation, but Peter does. It's cute. Who would've thought Tony would be into that? But he is. Tony lifts his hips, rubbing his cock along Peter's slippery crack. He slides his hands down from Peter's hips, fills his palms with the meat of Peter's ass and splits him right down the middle.

Peter moans and starts undulating on his lap and Tony can't look away. It's gonna hurt when he comes. But he wants it so badly he can taste it, wants to spill inside that tight heat once more.

'Okay,' Peter says, voice catching, he plants his feet on the floor, settles harder over Tony for a moment, thigh muscles flexing. He lifts off for a moment, balancing a hand on Tony's chest, right where his scar is, hand damp with sweat. Tony bites his lip as Peter touches him again, long enough to press the head of Tony's dick to his swollen, wet hole.

They've worked it so hard that it doesn't take much.

'O-oh.' Peter's head falls back and the hand pressed to Tony's chest claws into his skin, nails breaking the skin. 'Damn, Mr Stark, I'm—' 

'Yeah.' Tony feels as if every part of him is straining, his groin feels like its on fire but the wet, hot, muscles slowly sliding down the length of him are as close to heaven as he thinks he'll ever get. Tony's good with that. He's more than good. 'Yeah, kid,' he digs his fingers into the meat of Peter's ass cheeks, braces himself for it and yanks him the rest of the way down.

Peter's head snaps back and his yelp echoes in the room. 'Ah. Ah—fu—Mr Stark,' his chest is heaving and he sounds like he's on the verge of tears. 

Okay so maybe Tony's a little twisted because the idea of tears running hot down Peter's flushed face just make him burn hotter. 

'C'mon, kid, last one right?' He nudges Peter into a gentle rhythm, rocking up into him, balls nestling up tight against Peter's ass on every push in. 

'Y—yeah, I think so.' Peter gathers himself, sits himself firmly on Tony's cock and curls forward, both hands running up Tony's body now and locking behind Tony's throat. It's clear his energy is burning out too because he just drops his head against Tony's, forehead pressing to his, mouth hovering over Tony's, warm air brushing softly over Tony's lips as he starts to corkscrew himself down on Tony, pushing him deep.

It hits Tony then.

His gaze drops to Peter's abused mouth and he can't believe he hasn't kissed it yet.

'Pete.'

Peter's whole body works as he rides Tony, slow and hard, eyebrows dipped down like he's in pain.

'Pete,' Tony says again and reluctantly moves a hand from Peter's ass to grip his chin and tip his face up, 'baby,' that makes Peter moan and drop down harder and almost distracting Tony. Tony narrows his eyes on him.

The crack of his hand against Peter's ass is a shock to them both, because, Tony didn't think it through—Peter gasps—

Peter tightens around him like a vice, arching, taut like a bowstring. His lean, stiff cock jerking and spurting untouched, painting both their chests in cloudy white drops.

'Christ,' Tony winces, gathers Peter as he goes boneless against his chest and wraps both arms around him, 'hold on kid.' Peter's still clenching around him in small spasms. Tony squeezes his eyes shut and starts punching his hips up, balls slapping hard against Peter's ass cheeks. He can feel Peter's mouth against his neck, gasping wetly against him, gaping mouth dragging over Tony's skin with each thrust—

When Tony comes, it hurts as much as he thought it would. 'Jesus,' he hisses, pushing a hand down between them and curling it protectively around the base of his dick, trying to scoot back in the seat with Peter's entire weight on him and tugging his dick out of that too-tight grip that on any other night he'd be happy to stay in forever but really. Tony thinks he can hold his head up high.

Peter makes a small, forlorn noise where his face is plastered to Tony's shoulder.

'Yeah, I know, sorry kid, reached my limit.'

'S'okay,' Peter slurs and snuggles in closer.

'We should move back to the bed.'

'Okay,' Peter says. 

He doesn't move. Neither does Tony.

Oh.

Tony almost forgot. Again.

'Pete.'

'Hmm.'

Tony somehow finds the strength to lift his arms and cup Peter's face in his hands. He pulls Peter away from his neck.

It takes a moment for Peter to open his eyes.

He really is gorgeous.

Tony presses his mouth to Peter's, gentle, savouring. He sees surprise flare on Peter's face, bringing some alertness to his expression. And then his eyes close, his mouth opens for Tony and he wraps his arms around Tony's neck.

As Tony slides into his mouth, nips at his tongue, his lip, bites gently at the corner of Peter's mouth, satisfaction settles strong and right in the pit of his stomach.

When he finally pulls away, Peter looks lost for a moment. Then a smile steals over his face, tired and a little dopey.

'You liked that?' Tony asks, amused. And happy. Huh. That's happiness he's feeling right now.

'Yeah,' Peter says, presses another, shorter kiss to Tony's mouth and then snuggles right back into him. 'I'd like to do that again.'

'Good.' Tony wraps his arms back around him. 'Me too.'

They'll have to go to bed soon. Tony's bones aren't going to take this for too much longer.

For now though, as the sweat cools on their skin and that lingering scent of rose water begins to fade, Tony's content to stay where he is.

Just a little bit longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading all the way through!
> 
> If you enjoyed the fic, please follow me at atanih88.tumblr.com for upcoming fic updates and other fannish stuff.
> 
> ♥


End file.
